


Electric Touch

by d34dpvnk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream/George, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Scary Movies, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Staring, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d34dpvnk/pseuds/d34dpvnk
Summary: George flies out to visit Dream, despite his giant, ever-growing crush on him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Electric Touch

They’re on the couch. Dream is sitting next to George, but with enough distance for it not to be weird. They’re watching a horror movie, ‘Pet Semetery’, and while Dream is watching the movie, George is watching Dream.

George had flown in for a surprise visit a couple days earlier, and Dream had wanted to show him everything. They went to beaches, bars, (Dream had to pretty much carry a wasted George home), and even on boats. 

Now, it was late, and they were both exhausted from their trip to the aquarium. George hated horror movies, and Dream had been so sweet about asking if he could play one, that George had agreed. Anything for Dream. 

The younger boy had his eyes transfixed to the tv, and there was some pretty gruesome screaming going on. George didn’t care, he was with Dream. Finally, Dream wrenches his eyes away from the screen, probably feeling the was George was staring at him. 

“What?”, he asks, and George drops his eyes to the ground, blushing furiously. 

“N-nothing”, he says, and just thinks, Drop it Dream please drop it please-, Dream doesn’t drop it.

“Dude- you were like staring at me for like… I dunno. A while. I could feel it”, he says, and George flushes a bright red. Dream knew, and he only turned away just then. 

“George?”, Dream asks, and George knows he’s going to have to say something- anything. So he says the first thing that comes to mind. It’s the truth. “I just… I dunno. I thought you looked cute”, he finishes the sentence with a shrug. 

“Cute?”, Dream echos, and his face is almost as red as Georges. “George.. Don’t you think thats a little.. Gay?”

George finally looks back up at Dream. He knows his friend wasn’t trying to be offensive, but he feels offended. “Well yeah, Dream. It’s because I’m fucking gay”, he snaps. 

Dream doesn’t say anything. Nothing at all. The silence stretches on for what seems like years, they’re just staring at each other. 

It’s awkward. George just wants it to stop, to take it back, he didn’t want to tell him like this. 

George thinks Dream’s eyes may have flicked down to his lips for a second, but he decides to believe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Finally, finally, Dream says something.

“I uhh. I think I might be, too.” And George’s eyes are widening in surprise, because Dream is leaning in, and he thinks that this must be a dream. 

But it’s not, and when Dream stops, asking, his breath hot and fanning across George’s face, George closes the distance, pressing their lips together. At first, the kiss is sloppy, confused. Just like them, George thinks. 

But then they get a rhythm, and god. Dream is a really good kisser. He’s positioning their bodies so that Dream is basically straddling George, One leg on each side of the smaller boy’s body.

George leans into the kiss, and he swears he can feel sparks shooting down his limbs. He opens his mouth and moans, and Dream takes the opportunity to deepen their kiss, shoving his tongue into George’s mouth and tasting him.

George needs to breath. He doesn’t want to pull away, he wants to stay like this, forever, kissing Dream. But he realizes he’s literally going to pass out if he doesn’t get air RIGHT NOW, and he wrenches his mouth from Dream’s panting harshly. 

He can feel that his lips are bruised and swollen, and he can see that Dream’s are the same.

“Wow- That… That was wow”, is all he can say, stumbling on his words.

And Dream wheezes, and George finds it so funny, so endearing that he can’t help kissing him again. 

They are there for a while, just kissing, before Dream gets off him, grabbing his hand and gesturing towards his bedroom. “Do you… Do you wanna?”, He says, and George nods.

God. Hes about to get fucking railed, is all he can think, and he laughs.

He lets Dream lead him into the bedroom, lets him lay him down on the bed, watches as Dream pulls his shirt off, to reveal honestly just the best body George had every seen. His chest is fit and toned, muscles obvious and George swallows dry. What if he’s not good enough?

The thought is gone as Dream basically pounces on him, Kissing him, licking him, marking him. He wants to see marks the next morning, on his neck, collarbones, chest.

He tells Dream that, and he laughs. “I was planning on it anyways”, he says, and George giggles. 

Dream is kissing him, hands under George's shirt, feeling him. Everywhere Dream touches, George’s muscles tense, and Dream loves it. 

He helps George pull his shirt off, and starts unbuckling his pants, George doing the same. They’re both just sitting on the bed, in boxers, watching each other. Seeing who will make the first move. It’s George, surprisingly, as he tackles Dream into a hug. 

“I love you”, He whispers in Dream’s ear, and Dream says it back, not a moment of hesitation. He’s loved the older boy for so long now, the words flow off his lips like melted butter. 

And George is hard, and Dream can see the obvious tent in his boxers. He pulls them down, watching, transfixed as George’s cock springs free. It’s glistering wet with precum, and Dream wants to taste him. He touches it, and brings it to his lips, making George moan. 

He wraps a hand around George, pumping, determining what the boy likes and doesn’t like from the sounds coming from his mouth. Hes whimpering, watching Dream. 

Dream moves his hard, and slowly leans down, licking the tip of George’s dick and slowly taking it all in his throat. When he feels Georges head hit the back of Dream’s throat, he fights the urge to gag, instead lifting his head a bit to look at George, whos head is thrown in the air in his bliss.

This urges Dream to go on, sucking and licking until he hears George say “Wait- Drea-”, and he feels him coming, shooting down Dream’s throat, and Dream lets go with a pop, cum dribbling down his chin. 

He kisses George then- He wants George to know what he tastes like. ‘

“Flip over”, he tells George, and god, George is just so obedient, on his arms and knees, ass in the air. Dream doesn’t want this to hurt, so he makes sure to prep George well. He grabs the bottle of lube from his nightstand, applying a generous amount to his fingers and Georges hole, before slowly pushing a finger in. 

George moans, loud and long, and Dream grins. He slowly thrusts the finger in and out, before adding a second one. George is just gone now, from only two fingers, trying to muffle his noises by shoving his face into the pillows. 

Dream tuts. He grabs Georges hair, careful to yank him up, not trying to hurt him- only wanting to cause a little sting. “C’mon Georgie. I want to hear those beautiful noises of yours”, he says, and he can almost hear George blush.

He adds a third finger to the other two, slowly pumping in and out. He’s so turned on from just listening to George that his own erection is almost painful, and he pulls his dick out of his boxers to stroke it while still thrusting in and out of George.

After a while of this, he decides that George is probably stretched out enough to take him. “George”, he says, and George knows what he wants. “Consent?”, he asks, and George nods his head. 

“Yes, please, Dream please fuck me please”, he whimpers, and Dream is just a man, and he can’t help but do what George has asked.

He slowly, slowly thrusts in, letting George get accustomed to the intrusion. “Dreammm”, George whines. “How are you so biggg”, He says, and Dream laughs. He’s almost all the way in now, and he lets out a small moan. 

He pushes, and hes all the way in, balls deep in Georges ass, and nothing has ever looked as good, as sexy, as Georges hole stretched around his dick. He gives him a few moments to get used to the feel, before slowly thrusting out, and back in. 

George moans, “Dream, harder. Please. I can take it I swear”. Dream raises an eyebrow, not that George can see, and started thrusting into him faster. 

They’re both moaning, George is breathing in breathy pants that make Dream go harder, faster. 

“You’re such a slut, George. Such a good slut for my cock”, Dream groans, hips snapping against George. George is moaning wantonly, crying out with every thrust. 

After one particularly deep thrust, George screams- literally screams, and Dream knows he’s found George’s prostate. He pulls out almost all the way, before slamming back into George, George's body shaking with pleasure. He screams again, and Dream loves it. 

“Don’t come yet”, Dream says, and George is babbling. “Dream, please, please let me come please”, he cries, but Dream doesn’t want him to- not yet. 

He’s driving into George, fucking him mercilessly, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Dream knows he’s close, so he finally lets George come, whispering in his ear “Good boy, George. You can cum now” 

George comes, untouched, clenching and spasming in the sheets, shaking and sobbing, and Dream is right behind him, thrusting in as deep as he can, spilling inside him with a groan. 

He slowly pulls out, watching his cum drip out of George, transfixed. 

He slowly rolls over, getting out of bed, and George is confused. He almost cries. Now that they’re done, Dream’s just going to leave him like this? He didn’t think that the boy would do that to him. 

All his worries dissipate when Dream shows up from the bathroom, holding a wet rag. 

“Cmere”, Dream says, and George almost cries again at how gentle, how sweet, how caring Dream is as he wipes him off. 

When Dream deems him clean, he climbs into bed, rolling over so he could face George. “I love you”, he says, and George’s heart is so full of just pure love for the younger boy. He kisses Dream, soft, lovingly. “I love you too”, he says. 

Dream wraps his arms around George, holding him close, and they fall asleep together, cuddled in the bed, happy to just have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH SMUT


End file.
